


The Dangers of Stolen Dessert

by anniviech



Series: The Domestic Life [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pete's World, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniviech/pseuds/anniviech
Summary: The Doctor comes to realise that human hormones and desserts don't mix well. (Or maybe a littletoowell.)





	1. The ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another art&ficlet combo to a prompt for my Tentoo Adventures art series on tumblr, which asked for "The first time HE kissed HER".  
> It turned into a longer comic, and while drawing, more and more of the scene fleshed out in my mind, which resulted in a rather silly portrayal of how things between Rose and Tentoo had built up to that moment from the latter's POV.  
> (Yep, going through older posts on my tumblr lately and revising them for crossposting. Hope no one minds~)
> 
> Many thanks go to moltobenebananas on tumblr, who had been so kind to help me out with some things on this one (and to encourage me to publish it when I had been rather insecure about it back then), as well as for beta-reading.  
> Any mistakes you might find are mine, though, since I did the final changes. ;)

The following week after they had been left at Bad Wolf Bay had seen a bit of a distance growing between him and Rose.

As passionate as her reaction to his declaration had been on the beach, it had quickly cooled down once the reality of their situation began to truly sink in, leaving a sense of uncertainty settling in the pits of their stomachs – well, it did in his, at least. Not because of the domestics he was now facing (well, all right, maybe a _little_ because of that, too), but because he wasn't sure what Rose was thinking of him.

He couldn't help wondering sometimes; did she truly accept him the same as his other, full Time Lord self?  
Her first doubts back on the beach that day, where she had to be repeatedly reassured that he was, indeed, the Doctor, still rang in his ears at times.

 _'But he's not you'_ \- that claim troubled him more than he cared to admit.

Maybe he was just reading too much into the confusion and emotional turmoil of that day.

In any case, he couldn't help but notice how even casual hugs had been spare and a little awkward in the first few days - which was ridiculous, really, considering how often they had done it before - and there wasn't much hand holding either, which had seemed to come so naturally before.  
Well, at least the hugs were starting to come easier and more often again, which was good, _very_ good even. It calmed his doubts a little, even if not completely.

And as though the uncertainty between them hadn't already created enough tension, he had become increasingly distracted by this new body's functions and needs. (He _farted_ now! How disgusting was that?! And not to mention embarrassing! Rose had been in stitches for minutes when she'd witnessed his mortified reaction to it.)

But the biggest distraction was another thing his body had been troubling him with lately: an uncontrollable onslaught of human hormones.

The desire to hold her close was very hard to overcome at times, which, admittedly, had already been hard enough as his other self, as the countless times he'd held her close to him in a tight hug attested. That was _nothing_ compared to what he was facing now, though, thanks to this absurdly hormone-driven body he found himself in. (How did humans even function with the ridiculously small amount of control they had over their release?!)

At one point, not too long ago, he and Rose had accidentally ended up with their faces only inches away from each other, laughing at first after the initial surprise. But very soon a more serious mood had taken over, and he'd become aware of Rose closing the remaining distance between them ever so hesitatingly. Before even registering that he'd given his body the order to move, he'd found himself leaning in closer himself.  
Yet when their lips had been just shy of meeting, close enough for him to feel Rose's warm breath tickling the sensitive skin of his lips, silencing all thoughts lurking in the back of his mind for a moment – Jackie had walked in on them. It had startled them into jumping apart, and the atmosphere had been instantly ruined with Jackie's nagging.

He had the feeling Rose had grown a little distant again after that, at least from the physical aspect of their relationship.

Which just made matters worse, since it didn't seem to stop her from giving him that tongue-touched smile he was so fond of. Whenever he saw that little tip of pink tongue peeking out between her teeth, he felt the urge capture it between his lips.  
It took more of his self-control than he'd like to admit not to claim those tempting full lips with his own whenever she smiled at him like that, but he managed to restrain himself.

Well – _had_. Until today.

Rose and Pete had finally managed to persuade him into taking a tour through the Torchwood of this universe, to convince him that they operated very differently from the Torchwood he knew – old habits (and suspicions) die hard, after all.

Since Rose had a whole department under her, working in an executive position, they'd suggested it would be an ideal solution to have him work for Torchwood as well, given his very extensive knowledge in all things extraterrestrial. Rose had also added that he might be less bored that way, as he was stuck in domestics while they waited for their little baby TARDIS to grow.  
Pete had even casually mentioned that he might, perhaps, be considered to become head of the science department if he so wished and proved himself capable. ( _Capable!_ What a nerve! He could lead the whole department on his own better than all of the employees together there were doing now!)

So Rose had shown him around the facilities that morning, and he had to admit that things really did seem to be quite different. Well, at least from what he'd seen at a first glance.

She had also given him that blasted smile once, when she'd shown him around their labs and mentioned all the high-tech (well, for their standards, anyway) 'toys' he could play with, but he'd managed to resist once again. (Admittedly with the stray thought in mind, that he'd prefer to play with something entirely different and very pink instead... Oh, these bloody hormones were no good! They were beginning to become a real strain on his concentration – and _that_ was saying something, since his mind was still mostly Time Lord, usually capable of keeping up with several trains of thought at once.)

They'd had lunch afterwards in some nearby Italian restaurant she liked to frequent during her breaks, and were now having ice cream for dessert on their leisurely walk back, talking about some of the habits her team at Torchwood had developed. (He guessed she was trying to warm him to the idea of getting to know the people working there. She really wasn't very subtle about the whole Torchwood-matter.)

When Rose suddenly pointed out that he had a bit of ice cream on his mouth, things happened so quickly that he barely had any time to think before his body reacted.

One moment he was watching her hand reach for his mouth, and the next his focus narrowed down on that tempting pink tongue licking said dairy product from her thumb.  
Dairy product, that, only seconds before, had been on his upper lip.

Which basically made it an indirect kiss.

And that was all the invitation he needed.

Before he could even think about the silliness of the previous thought, he made a gentle grab for her hand, pulling it away from her mouth and her body towards his at the same time, and softly enclosed her lips with his own. When she gasped in surprise, he couldn't resist the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, finally getting to caress the soft and warm appendage that had been teasing him all this time, the hint of a relieved sigh escaping his throat. The faint taste of the banana flavoured ice cream she'd stolen from him, mixed with the taste of _her_ , registered as an added bonus somewhere in the far back of his mind.

He decided right that moment that he had been waiting for this way too long.

But when Rose didn't immediately react to it, her mouth unmoving against his, his single heart skipped a beat in a surge of panic.

Had he crossed a line?

Had she perhaps grown distant after that almost-kiss before, because she realised she didn't want to go down _that_ path with him, after all? Well, he was pretty sure she had wanted it before, so...  
Perhaps not with _this_ him then? Not with a useless part Time Lord that provided a lack of time and space travel and was stuck in domestics, at least for now?

Was she second-guessing herself – second-guessing _them_?

Had he maybe ruined things between them - their wonderful friendship - just now? (And why was his stomach starting to feel so funny?)

He was just about to break the kiss off, a multitude of rushed apologies in all kinds of languages on the tip of his now hesitating tongue, when he finally felt her mouth move. Full lips pressed softly against his, followed by her tongue nudging his teasingly, urging him to continue what he had stopped doing, and he felt so relieved and elated by it that he nearly lifted her up and spun her around, the nagging uncertainty finally laid to rest.

That urge left him quickly, though, when a hand sneaked up his neck and he felt fingernails gently scratching his scalp as her tongue became busy with his, narrowing his world down on the intent to deepen the kiss.

They stayed like that for a timeless moment, embraced in each other's arms, cones with half-eaten, melting ice cream hanging dangerously off their hands, forgetting everything around them.

Until someone cleared their throat behind Rose, pulling them back to the present.

When they moved apart to look (or half glare, in his case) at who had interrupted them, he noticed they were blocking the way for a woman pushing an empty buggy, holding the hand of a small boy that was looking up at Rose's legs, which were right in his path.

Rose mumbled a quick apology, moving out of the way, and the woman gave them a small, knowing smile, before continuing on her way with her son toddling alongside.

He felt a blush warming his cheeks as he watched the woman pass them (had he really just glared at someone for making him aware of blocking their way?) and cleared his own throat, rubbing the back of his neck.  
The thought of moving out of the way hadn't even crossed his mind until Rose had done so, too dazed by the kiss they had just shared and the elation at the knowledge that she apparently hadn't changed her mind about _them_ , after all.

When Rose raised a brow at his sudden awkwardness, he heard himself babbling something about always getting stolen dessert back (internally wincing at the idiocy of that claim), in a rushed attempt to cover up his embarrassment at the lack of control he had over himself when it came to her.

He had been prepared for Rose to laugh at that, helping him lighten up the mood – what he hadn't been prepared for, was her remark of _'Keeping that in mind'_ and the suggestive smirk accompanying it.

Or the mental images following that, of reclaiming stolen dessert from various other parts of her body, surprising him with an unexpected tug in the lower regions of his body.

Luckily, Rose chose that moment to point out that there was chocolate ice cream dripping on his new Converse, before the hormones could spin even more out of control and embarrass him in a very public place.

_Blimey._


	2. The art

_The comic that started the silliness ;)_

* * *

 

  
  



End file.
